1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a probe connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional probe connector includes a barrel, a plunger, and an elastic element. The elastic element is arranged in the barrel. One end of the plunger is disposed inside the barrel and propped on the elastic element, and the other end of the plunger extends out of the barrel. In use, the plunger is pressed inwards to compress the elastic element, and then the elastic element makes the plunger lean and electrically connect the barrel. However, the connection between the plunger and the barrel is unsteady when the plunger moves in the barrel.
To solve the problem described above, a ramp is defined on the end of the plunger propped on the elastic element or the elastic element is arranged eccentrically in the barrel, which makes the connection between the plunger and the barrel steadily when the plunger moves in the barrel. However, the connection between the plunger and the barrel may be cut off when the probe connector is suffered from shock or the like.